Sinobu Yasha
Name: Sinobu Yasha Alter/Geburtsdatum: 28 Jahre; 09.Juli Geschlecht: Männlich Größe: 1,82m Gewicht: 68kg Aussehen: Wer Sinobu nackt sieht, erkennt sofort deutliche Unterschiede zu normalen Menschen. Ein bedeutendes Merkmal ist der braune, fellbedeckte Schweif der aus seinem Rückenende baumelt. Auch aus seinen Haaren ragt ein unübersehbares Merkmal, nämlich niedliche braune Katzenohren, was man beides auf seine Familie zurückführen kann. Wesentlich auffälligere Merkmale allerdings sind die Male an seinem Körper. Um seinen linken Arm schlängelt sich ein schwarzes, blitzförmiges Mal, das er aus unbekannten Gründen seit seiner Geburt trägt. Ebenso sind auf jeder Wange zwei kleine, blitzförmige Male zu erkennen. Öffnet Sinobu seinen Mund, so sieht man weiterhin in jeder Gebissreihe spitze, lange Eckzähne, wie die eines Raubtiers. Eher normale Aussehendmerkmale von Sinobu sind seine grünen Augen, seine braunen Haare die sein rechtes Auge oft überdecken und sein mehr oder weniger athletischer Körperbau. Bereits viele Outfits hatte der Yasha bereits getragen. Anfangs trug er stets ein grünes Hemd und eine blaue Schlabberhose, doch als er den Titel des Rokunin erhielt, änderte er seinen Kleidungsstil. Er trug ein blaues Jackett mit grünem Hemd darunter. Auf der Rückseite des Jacketts war das Kanji „Roku“ abgebildet, welches für die Rokunin stand. Heute allerdings wechselt er diese fast schon täglich. Auf der letzten Mission trug er einen langen weißen Mantel mit blauen Verzierungen an den Ärmelenden und am unteren Rand des Mantels. Blaue Dreiecke sind in der Mitte des Mantels abgebildet und ein ebenso blauer Gürtel schnürt das Kleidungsstück zusammen. Eine Schlabberhose trägt er allerdings immer, auch wenn das Kleidungsstück selbst mehrfach ausgetauscht wurde und mittlerweile keine Bandagen mehr besitzt. In der Zeit, in der er mit Ryouga trainiert hatte, hat Sinobu sich einen speziellen Kampfanzug gebaut, welcher äußerst furchterregend aussieht. Der Anzug bedeckt Sinobu's Torso bis hoch zur Nase, der Mund wird dabei durch eine Gasmaske geschützt. Auf seinen Schultern sind ungewöhnliche Schulterplatten angebracht, welche wie gigantische Mäuler aussehen. Durch diese wird bei Bedarf kontinuirlich Gift abgesondert, welches Sinobu nichts anhaben kann, da die Gasmaske es filtert. Der gesamte Bauchbereich sieht ebenfalls aus wie ein großes Maul, was zur Abschrecklung dient und an vielen seiner Kleidungsstellen sind Flaschen mit Giften und Substanzen angebracht. Sowohl am Waffenrock, als auch sogar an seinem Schal sind unzählige Fläschchen mit Gift angebracht. Ein letzter Ausrüstungsgegenstand seines Anzugs sind die beiden Gift-Düsen, welche an seinen Handgelenken angebracht sind. Sie sind äußerst Spitz und eignen sich neben dem Aussprühen von Gift auch zum Zustechen. Am Handgelenk, Anschlusstelle für die Düsen ist ein Drehreif angebracht mit dessen Hilfe Sinobu zwischen beliebigen Giften umherschalten kann. Ein Merkmal des Anzuges: Er ist gänzlich weiß, als auch die Hose dazu. Gesinnung (Böse/Neutral/Gut) Neutral/Gut Clan/Familie: Yasha Clan Mutter: Hina Yasha Hina Yasha wäre eine sehr liebenswerte Mutter geworden, hätte Houkaneko das Dorf der Yasha vor all den Jahren nicht angegriffen. Sie war Jounin Sunagakures und mit 25 Jahren gebar sie ihren ersten und einzigen Sohn Sinobu. Als 2 Jahren nach der Geburt des kleinen Sinobu Houkaneko das Yasha-Dorf angriff, stand sie als Kunoichi an der Front und gegen die riesige Flammenbestie konnte auch sie nicht bestehen. Vater: Shiro Raigeki Zu seinen Lebzeiten war der weiße Blitz Shiro ein Meister des Raiton Elements. Als der Jounin seinen Sohn Sinobu zeugte hatte er schon von Anfang an den Wunsch, ihm eines Tages seine selbst entwickelten Raiton Künste beizubringen. Als das Yasha-Dorf allerdings von Houkaneko angegriffen wurde, musste er seine Familie beschützen und so beschloss er in Angesicht der aussichtslosen Lage, sein Lebenswerk auf Papier niederzuschreiben. Die geheime Kunst Seihantai; die Doppelpolare Blitzklinge, welche noch nicht vollendet wurde notierte er so schnell er konnte und legte jene zu den Spielsachen seines Sohnes. Kurz vor seinem Tod versiegelte er die Schriftrolle mit einem speziellen Siegel, das nur von Sinobus Blut geöffnet werden konnte um ihm allein Zugang zu der Kunst zu gewähren. Nachdem er dies tat brach er in die Schlacht auf, welche ihn auch sein Leben kostete. Rang: Akademist: 6 Jahre Genin: 11 Jahre Chunin: 14 Jahre Jounin: 18 Jahre Rokunin: 20 Jahre Geburtsort/Herkunft: Sunagakure Aufenthaltsort: Sunagakure Team/Sensei: Team: Rokunin Sensei: Ryouga Chakranatur: Raiton Beherrschte Elemente: Raiton, Fuuton Chakrafarbe: Normal: Blau Ryouga: Grün Kampfstil: Nach seiner Ausbildung von Ryouga hat SInobu's Kampfstil etwas verändert. Sinobu legt großen Wert darauf, Ausrüstung zu verwenden und Gifte zu nutzen. Auch Ninjutsu des Raiton und Fuuton-Elements einzusetzen ist seiner Meinung nach nicht schlecht. Seinen Gegnern heizt er ordentlich mit normalen Techniken und ANgriffen ein, manchmal tarnt er sich sogar dabei noch mittels Meisaigakure no Jutsu. Sollte der Kampf eskalieren und zu schwer werden, so bedient sich Sinobu seines Kampfanzuges, welcher ihm enorme Vorteile bringt. Besondere Beziehungen: • Liebe: Tomomi Youko • Freundschaft: Kurayami Yasha, Shimizu Shinohara, Asuton Kamereon, Tomomi Youko • Familie: Kurayami Yasha • Hass: Akatsuki Stärken: Sinobus größte Stärke ist wohl sein riesiges Arsenal an Künsten und Fähigkeiten. Auch sein Inventar ist nahezu immens und Gegnern lässt er kaum noch eine Ruhepause. Sowohl Ninjutsu als auch Taijutsu beherrscht er ausgezeichnet und seine Geschwindigkeit ist nahezu unübertroffen. Seine Fähigkeit Fingerzeichen zu formen ist so weit ausgeprägt, dass er nahezu jedes Jutsu bereits ohne Fingerzeichen beherrscht, ja, er kann sogar Fingerzeichen mit einer Hand formen. Eine weitere Stärke ist seine unglaubliche Chakrakontrolle, was letzteren Punkt noch deutllich verstärkt. Weitere Stärken des Yasha sind seine sehr positive Ausstrahlung, mit welcher er sich sehr einfach Freunde verschafft. Seine freundliche Art macht ihn bei anderen sehr beliebt und er wird von der weiblichen Welt oft als süß empfunden, was vielleicht auch an seinem Erscheinungsbild liegen kann. Schwächen: Zu Sinobus Schwächen gehören recht wenige Gebiete. Körperlich ist er nicht sonderlich stark, er hat kaum Ausdauer und einstecken kann er genauso wenig wie austeilen. Ein weiteres Manko ist sein Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung in Punkto Temperament, was schon einmal so einiges an Streit verursachte. Weitere Schwächen erhält er durch seine unzuverlässige Ausrüstung. Sein Kampfanzug ist relativ schwer und knabbert schnell an seiner Ausdauer und machen was er soll tut er häufig auch nicht. Auch seine ach so tolle Geschwindigkeit wird etwas herabgesetzt, trägt er den schweren Kampfanzug. Vorlieben: Zu Sinobus Vorlieben gelten eine Menge Dinge. Er liebt heiße Quellen, in welche er gerne mit seinen Freunden baden geht. Ob das Bad gemischt ist oder geschlechtergetrennt, spielt für ihn keine große Rolle, da er sich weder für sein Aussehen schämt noch dafür, andere unbekleidet zu sehen. Er liebt die Wärme der Wüste Sunagakures, den Sonnenuntergang auf den Klippen und was er besonders mag ist die Gesellschaft mit seinen Freunden, die er für sich lange nicht gesehen hatte. Sinobus Leibgericht sind Glasnudeln, welche er spaßhalber „Nudelseelen“ nennt, da diese durchsichtig und weich sind. Süße Spirituosen trinkt Sinobu auch sehr gerne und für ihn gibt es nichts schöneres als mit seinen Freunden einen schönen Abend zu genießen, egal wer trinkt und wer nicht. Abneigungen: Dinge gegen die Sinobu eine vollkommene Abneigung hat sind Menschen, die sich für etwas besseres halten und dies anderen auf niederträchtige Art zeigen. Was er auch ganz und gar nicht mag sind Kälte, Regen und Wolkenbedeckter Himmel. Er bewegt sich in seiner Freizeit auch nicht gern, weshalb er ab und an als Muffel bezeichnet wird. Die meisten Abneigungen allerdings sind bei Essen zu finden. Sinobu ist unfassbar wählerisch und an fast allem hat er etwas zu meckern. Weich gekochtes Gemüse hasst er und lässt er grundsätzlich liegen. Gekochtes Fleisch mag er auch ganz und gar nicht, das muss schon gebraten oder gegrillt sein. Viele Gemüsesorten wie Zucchini verabscheut er und mit den meisten Pilzen kann man ihn jagen. Salate mag Sinobu auch nur wenige, da er ein totaler Fleischesser ist. Salatsauße lässt er immer weg und kommt für ihn gar nicht in Frage. Im Prinzip kann man Bücher mit seinen Essensabneigungen füllen, doch dies sind die Hauptspeisen, die er am meisten verabscheut. Persönlichkeit/Charakter: Sinobu hat einen sehr eigenartigen Charakter mit dem viele nicht gut klar kommen. Er hat ein hohes Temperament und lässt sich ziemlich schnell reizen. Auch versteht er öfters andere falsch und wird schneller aggressiv als andere. Nichts desto Trotz ist Sinobu jedoch kein bisschen nachtragend und verzeiht jedem der sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Er ist total hilfsbereit und freundlich, Aufopferungsvoll und selbstverliebt und ein interessantes Merkmal ist, dass er immer gerade mit System geht. Sinobus Wesen ist sehr gutmütig und auch teilt er sehr gerne. Höflichkeit spielt für ihn eine große Rolle und je nach Gesprächspartnern passt sich seine Art an. Auch ist Sinobu sehr verschmust und hat oft das Bedürfnis von Nähe. Shimizu liebt er nach all den Jahren noch immer, auch wenn für jene nur Stunden vergangen sind. Besonderheiten/Sonstiges/Zusatzinformationen: • Sinobu trägt am linken Arm ein schwarzes blitzförmiges Mal, das er seit seiner Geburt trägt • Sinobu besitzt kleinere blitzförmige Male auf beiden Wangen • Sinobu trägt die üblichen Merkmale des Yasha Clans, einen Schweif, Krallen und Katzenohren Vorgeschichte: Bilder: Sinobu Normal... ...und im Kampfanzug Schreibprobe: .....Hektisch stürmte Sinobu durch den dunklen Gang. Eine Seele nach der anderen lies er hinter sich und schnellen Fußes bahnte er sich seinen Weg geradeaus in Richtung Ende des Korridors. 'Wann hat dieses ewige Labyrinth denn ein Ende... Bin ich hier ewig gefangen ?' dachte er sich, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme ertönte. „Heul nicht so rum. Kuck doch wie stark du geworden bist. Jetzt mach voran.“ sagte die Stimme. 'Ja wie denn... Dieser Tunnel hat doch kein Ende... Was soll ich bloß tun...' dachte er und hielt sich den Kopf. Er wusste nicht weiter. Was hatte Ryouga dem jungen Yasha noch einmal alles beigebacht ? So war die Prüfung keinesfalls zu schaffen... „Denk doch mal an die Grundlagen Mann. Erinner dich an das erste was ich dir beigrbacht hab.“ sagte die Stimme darauf, als Sinobu plötzlich ein Licht aufging. 'Die Grundlagen...' dachte er und sogleich sprach er seine Gedanken aus. „Die Grundlagen... Der Weg ist das Ziel... Man muss nicht immer der Straße folgen um an sein Ziel zu gelangen...“ sagte er und drehte sich in Richtung Wand. Er fasste Sie an, sie fühlte sich hart an. Ruckartig stieß er seine Faust gegen diese, worauf diese ungewöhnlicherweise doch zerbrach. "Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen...“ sprach er und lief durch die Mauer hindurch. Ein grelles Licht erstrahlte und plötzlich stand Sinobu vor seinem Meister Ryouga... Diagramm: Sinobu: http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj231/Arcanedx/JouninDiagramm-2.png Besessen von Ryouga: http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj231/Arcanedx/RyoSino.png Hauptnickname: Reikon Ranzatsu